


Dream a little dream of me...

by BlogTiger



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Interrupted Intercourse, Soulmates, weird dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlogTiger/pseuds/BlogTiger
Summary: Something felt strange here, where were you? All you could do was to follow the only person you knew around here. Hopefully you wouldn’t regret that decision.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Dream a little dream of me...

**Author's Note:**

> I had this really weird dream on the weekend, and I couldn’t get it out of my head. So I wrote it down last night to finally get some sleep.  
Please be aware that English is not my main language =)  
Enjoy! <3
> 
> Modern AU, Arthur Morgan x f!Reader  
Words: 1839  
Warning: None (I guess, maybe you think some parts are strange)

You sat in your car, driving down the freeway. You stilled... When did you get in the car? Why were you on the freeway? Where were you going? All you knew was that the car in front of you showed you the way, so you followed it. You didn't even know who sat in that car either. It felt all very strange.

After a while the car set a sign to leave the freeway, so you did too. You both parked your cars at a rest area, a tall guy exited the car and you were instantly relieved. You knew him, it was your boyfriend Arthur. He looked over to you, still sitting in your car, watching him. He smiled and strolled over to you, while you got out.

"Everything all right?", he asked. "Thought we should take a break before the last part of the way.”

_Where are we even going?_

You didn't answer his question, but he didn't seem to mind.

"It's just half an hour left. See that hill over there?" He pointed in a direction where you could see a small castle like building on top. "That's where we are going."

_But why? And who lives there? What's happening here? Where am I?_

You still didn't say a word. He told you to follow him and went back into his car. You didn't enter the freeway again but got on a road behind the rest area and followed it up the hill, passing smaller houses and cabins.

_That’s not a normal road construction, is it?_

The small castle you saw was in fact a three stories high, old looking building with a large sandy park area with no fences. Here and there you saw bay windows looking as inviting than any castle you visited before. You wondered when it was built and if it was safe to go in there. Overall that house looked like it could break down any minute.

_Have I been here before?_

Meanwhile Arthur got a larger travel bag out of his trunk and led you inside.

_Are we going to stay? I didn't bring anything with me. Why did we come in separate cars?_

Suddenly you remembered that you were going home tonight, and Arthur would stay here. With his family.

You two were alone when you arrived, explored the house together, roamed around the huge rooms stuffed with old books and maps and trinkets, porcelain, jewelry. It was as if you were in a movie with magic and dragons, adventures waiting around the corner. You just had to find the right book or the room with the caldron.

After you finished exploring you took a rest in Arthur's room, also a big room with higher walls you ever seen, small and tall dark shelves stuffed with books and so many other things. On one side you saw stairs leading up to a narrow mezzanine where you could sit down to read and look outside the windows. On another side in front of a bookshelves stood a big bed. You sad down, watching Arthur sitting in an armchair on the other side of the bed. He smiled, clearly happy about your good mood.

_I don’t know how these rooms fit into the house I saw, but it feels like home. I really want to stay._

Before you could say something, you heard voices from the hall. You instantly knew it were his parents coming home. You got up to introduce yourself, but the scene before you blurred. You heard voices in your head, laughter and it finally stopped you were in the kitchen with Arthur and his parents cooking dinner.

_What happened? How did I end up here? What were their name's again?_

You looked up from cutting vegetables. It was dark outside.

_How much time has passed? Something's not right…_

Once more, your vision blurred and now you saw it. It was a time laps, like the ones they used in movies.

_This cannot be real, can it? When am I going home? No… how am I going home?_

When all got clear again you sat at the dinner table with everyone. You felt good, your fears forgotten. You laughed at a joke, felt Arthur body heat beside you. You felt safe and suddenly you didn't want to go home anymore.

Another cut. You were back in Arthur's room.

"Do you want to stay?", he said, his voice sounded weird. You raised your eyebrows.

"Yes, but I didn't bring anything for a sleepover." It was the first time you heard yourself talking, your voice echoing.

"I will give you a shirt and shorts. Go take a shower, you can use anybody’s shampoo and there has to be toothbrush, too."

Again, a cut. You left the bathroom, dressed in Arthur's shirt and shorts that were surprisingly well fitting, but you didn’t feel any undergarments, no panty, no bra. In the hall you met a small girl. She smiled at you. You smiled back, hiding your unease.

_Are you living here? She wasn't with us at the dinner table. Who is she?_

You watched her trailing down the hall going into a room, hearing her laughter that sounded more fake then real. You returned to Arthur's room; he was already in bed reading. You crawled beside him, making yourself comfortable under the thick blanket, forgetting what happened in the hall. You started to fool around, laughing, rolling around in bed. It felt so normal. It maybe was your first time in this house, but it sure felt like you’ve been with Arthur a hundred times before.

You heard the childish laughter from the hall again, the door still open. You’ve been watched by her that little girl.

“What are you doing?”, her high-pitched voice sounding as weird as Arthur’s before.

“Nothing,” you two answered her. Arthur’s mother called her, again you didn’t get her name. She was leaving you, door still open. Then, a deep silence fell over the house, no voices, no cracking of wood, no street sounds. You could cut through the air.

You were lying on your back, Arthur on his side, propped up on one of his arms, the other one at your hip. His bright eyes looked at you passionately. You felt the heat starting in your lower region. One of your arms lying over your belly, as if you wanted to stop him immediately, if he did something you didn’t want.

He slowly lowered his face to yours; you felt his lips and yours, the familiar heat got stronger. His kisses were so soft, so slowly. You stopped sometimes to take a shaky breath, just to start again. You felt a tingling over your body, concentrating on your lower body parts. You were wet, you knew so much, and he must feel it, too, because you felt his cock growing at your hips. At first you wondered if it was just his hands, but one was still at the other side of your hips and the other was beside your head. You wiggled your fingers a little and his hard grew more. Your arousal grew instantly ten times.

_I’m not ready yet. It’s too early. We didn’t even bring condoms… And if he did?... No, it’s still too new. I want to wait._

You stopped kissing him, wanted to tell him that you wanted to wait, but you couldn’t talk. It wasn’t necessary, he had a kind smile on his lips. He understood.

“I will remember this next week.”, he said.

_What? What does that mean?_

You looked at his face again, the outlines of him gotten blurry. He kissed you again. And the first time it felt like a real kiss, you felt the saltiness of his lips, a tingle on yours, the warmness of his whole body on your side. You felt so happy, like everything was in place, like nothing bad ever happened to you or him. The world contained of just you and him. Everything was possible now. You wanted to drown in that feeling… You felt so happy you wanted to cry…

And then you felt a pull in your chest, and suddenly you understood. This was a dream and you were waking up.

_NO! Please let me stay! I found him at last. Please, don’t take him away!_

His soft lips left you and you slowly opened your eyes. You took a deep breath, looking around in your room. You didn’t move first, still seeing his fading face in front of you. You tried to remember if you went out yesterday and brought someone with you…

No, it was just you under your heavy blankets. Your arm draped over your belly, like in your dream, you felt one of your pillows between your legs brushing against your hip, where your bodies joined. One side felt warmer than the other and you hoped for a second that you did bring someone over, that you weren’t alone now. You waited for someone to return to your room, but nothing.

But you still felt that tingle your lips, his warm lips, his voice, the last words he said.

You slowly got up; it was almost noon. You started your day, cooking some food, eating in front of your laptop. You wanted to work on some stuff, but your mind wandered back to that dream again. It felt so real, his body, his kiss, his warmness. You wanted to be sad, that you woke up, but that good feeling you felt remained even after hours of being awake.

_What now? What does this mean?_

Your mind wandered, you started to write down everything you saw and felt in this dream. You weren’t a very spiritual person, but you loved fantasy stories. So, you started to search for meanings for the things you saw, what you felt. And in the end, you found yourself on a website about soulmates.

_Could it be? No, Arthur is a game character. He had no soul, other than what his voice actor gave him._

Maybe you shouldn’t use Tumblr anymore before going to sleep. This was crazy. You should take a break from this whole fandom.

And still… you couldn’t deny what you felt being with that person. Maybe it was your soulmate, with a face you were familiar with. You might not have met him yet, so your brain gave you someone you would trust. Maybe there was someone out there, feeling the same pain as you, who could understand yours, too. You loved the character not just because of his good looks, but more for the pain he went through, his desire to be a better person. You knew the feeling he described standing in front of the mirror, belittling himself.

You hadn’t had a boyfriend in a while, you didn’t feel alone in particular, but maybe it would be nice to settle down, especially with your soulmate? Would you find him? Is he searching for you, too? Did that person maybe have the same dream last night? But why would he remember it next week? Will you dream of him again then? Maybe it was only possible to feel your soulmate in the time frame between dreaming and waking up.

You tried to distract yourself with work and videos. But when you lay down that night, your mind wandered again. If you dream of something it means you partially know the places and faces. Your brain can’t make up too much. That means you had been to a place that looked like the house you were in. You couldn’t remember a castle looking like that, not in real life nor from a movie.

You tried to calm down. It doesn’t matter anymore. Maybe he was there, maybe you would meet him soon, maybe it would take a while. But when you two meet you hoped you would recognize each other immediately and stayed together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr:  
https://blogtiger-in-love.tumblr.com


End file.
